Trapped In Your Dead Fathers Body
by Slave4DanielRadcliffe
Summary: Harry is pulled into another dimention in his Fathers body after drinking a unkown potion one night and he might never get back to his old self again! *FINISHED*
1. Purple Liquid

( I do not own Harry Potter J.K Rowling does so please don't sure me!!! )  
  
This is my first story so bear with me!  
  
Scene: Harry drinks the potion!  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
1st chapter  
  
A boy with jet black hair, Bright green eyes, And round glasses sat with a candle no it wasn't Christmas or any other special occasion for that matter no today was Halloween and Harry Potter and his friends and other students of Hogwarts had only been at school for nearly two months now  
  
and all ready Harry was feeling under the weather with depression. Today was Harry's most dreadest day in the year because Halloween was the day his Parents died right on the strike of midnight by a crawl dark wizard named Lord Voldemort, Or should I just say Voldemort?  
  
Harry put the candle on the Gryffindor desk in the commen room watching it writher and drip with wax. Now Harry was too preocupide to notice that the cup he was picking up wasn't full of water that he just managed to get before,  
  
The cup was filled with a light purple liquid that Hermione Granger (One of Harry's best friends) was doing a project on. With out noticing anything Harry drank the purple liquid but suddenly he felt weird like his soul had just jumped out of his body and moved house leaving Harry with a numness so strong that if Voldemort casted a spell now Harry wouldn't be able to feel a thing.  
  
Just as Harry looked over to the glass he had just drankin horror struck him as he looked at the purple liquid. Harry dropped the liquid on the ground causing it to smash in a thousand pieces, Just as Harry was getting to feel a bit better he started to shake and everything went black,  
  
But just as it went black the candle just went out and tumbled on to the floor giving a clear path to look and see a clock that had just struck 12:00 Pm.  
  
Before Harry could think about his Parents and how they died at this time, And this day Harry felt himself falling into something like a tunnel of darkness or a never ending pit. After a mintute or two Harry fell on something hard, And everything came into focus.  
  
Looking around Harry found himself on the floor in the boys dormitory of Gryffindor, But it was diffrent. Harry begun to get confused then remembering what he drank instead of water he cursed his stupidity. Harry had so much questions but the biggest question that went in his mind was would he ever be able to get back?  
  
*************************************** 


	2. Nothing Familiar

Scene: Harry looks around!  
  
************************************************  
  
2nd chapter  
  
Harry stood up and looked around wondering what the heck happened?. The boys dormitory was pretty diffrent it still had four poster beds but they were arranged in diffrent order three beds were up against a wall and another two beds over the other side were up against the wall too.  
  
The walls looked the same as always old chipped cold hard concrete. The roof was the same as the walls. Harry walked around the room a bit seeing if anything else was familiar but nothing else was. Where Ron's bed should be there was magazines with the headlines Lift Your Sights in bold letters.  
  
Where Neville's bed should be there were about thirty choclate bars all saying the same product Caramel Choco also in bold letters.  
  
Where Seamus's bed should be the blue curtains were drawn back so you couldn't see in there, Also where Dean's bed should be there was a very thick book even thicker then what Hermione reads for light reading it looked like it had thousands of pages and the title was Wizarding Worlds 60987 Best Jokes with bold red letters,  
  
Finally where Harry's bed should be there was a Quidditch uniform covering half of the bed, On the other half there were about 60 chocolate frogs all bundled in a pile, Harry could just makeout that under the pillow there was alot more goodies like, Fizzy but yummy gum, Sizzle choclate, Buttery Corn, Kicking fake toast, Real under the spell teeth, Whoopie creamy chips, Sweaking Chicken snacks.  
  
Harry stared for a while before a boy came in about Harry's size the boy had dark brown hair and light blue eyes like the bright sky's. Harry didn't know this boy but for some reason the boy knew him. "Hey James hows your headache" asked the boy.  
  
Did that boy just call Harry by his fathers name (James). Harry didn't know what the boy was actually talking about so he just played along "yeah my head is fine thanks" said Harry still trying to look casual like he knew the boy infront of him.  
  
"Wow you should have been there Peter was watching from the stands and Remus hit a bludger and neally got Peter in the head" laughed the boy jumping on the bed where the magazines that read Lift Your Sights were. Harry thought his ears were playing tricks on him. "Are you saying that Peter Pettigrew is here at Hogwarts?!" asked Harry struck with shock and horror.  
  
"Of course he is is everything ok James?" asked the boy. "Oh yeah everythings fine just my head hurts so I can't really think straight" said Harry trying to keep calm. "James are you sure you shouldn't go to the hospital wing?" asked the boy not backing down. "No thanks its not that bad."  
  
"Well if your having trouble remembering stuff you should either go to the hospital wing or lie down" said the boy. Harry looked at the beds wondering which one actually was his bed, After a second of pondering and wondering Harry came to the conclusion that he was going to the libaray.  
  
After saying good bye to the boy Harry raced up the stairs with a swish of his school robes Harry was in the libaray still not actually sure where he was or what he was doing Harry searched for a book about potions.  
  
******************************************* 


	3. Fevered Of Desire

Scene: Harry finds out what potion he drank!  
  
**********************************************************  
  
3rd chapter  
  
After searching through 18 books about potions Harry scored the right book. Harry looked at the picture of a bottle of light purple liquid on the page.  
  
Harry concluded it was a excellent twin of the potion he had drank before. Harry feeling very excited read the little information it gave at the bottem:  
  
This is a well known potion called Fevered Of Desire it is a pretty easy potion to understand. Once you drink this liquid potion the person that your thinking of at that time you will become them, And the real you will just disappear and no one will actually know that your gone because in there mind they havn't met you yet but you still carry around the memory of them even in a diffrent body. The only way to get back to your normal body is if you drink the potion again on exactly the same day, exactly the same time, exactly the same spot where you drank it before then you can happily return to your own body and everyone won't even know you were gone. (But when you drink the potion you have to think of yourself or anyone else to become the person again)  
  
All Harry's hope and excitment had drifted away from him leaving hopless feelings and loneleness. Harry new exactly what happened now he must have switched dimensions because when Harry drank the potion he was thinking about his Father and that made him become his Father while he disappeared just like the book said.  
  
Suddenly it hit Harry he may never be able to get back to his friends in his dimension because 1. He dropped the liquid in his dimention where it smashed 2. This is another dimention and he can't stand in the same spot since the same spot isn't in this dimention 3. He would have to wait nearly a year to go back because the book said that he has to drink the potion on exactly the same day and to Harry's caculation he spent neally a whole day here looking for a potion book so he didn't have much time seeing it was 9:00Pm at night.  
  
Harry felt miserable he normally went to Hermione for these kind of things but she wasn't here and if the book was correct she wouldn't know he was gone at all because he had never met her(Or so she thought). Harry gave up even if he did find the right spot and if his eyes were playing tricks on him when he drank the potion in his dimention it had just hit 12.00Pm which mean't he had to drink the potion tonight at 12:00Pm for it to work,  
  
If all these things were taken care of he still would be stuck because he broke the other Fevered Of Desire potion that was now in his dimention splashed on the floor, He couldn't make a new one because he didn't know what to put in it and even if he did it wouldn't be boiled and made in three hours before 12.00Pm.  
  
So really Harry was stuck, Stuck in this dimention feeling home sick and lonely knowing none of his Fathers family or how his Father acts. Harry thought back he really only knew three things about his father which were he was a seeker on the Quidditch team, He had three best friends Padfoot (Sirius) Mooney (Remus) And Wormtail (Peter), The last thing he knew about his Father was he was a Animagus meaning he could turn into a animal (James's animal was a Stag).  
  
Harry didn't even know if his Father and his friends had drankin the potion yet. After 15 minutes of beating himself up Harry borrowed the book that said about the potion. Harry handed the book to the new libarian saying thank you after getting it back. Harry then walked out of the libaray still going through things in his head and continuing to the Gryffindor tower.  
  
****************************************************************** 


	4. Helpless

Scene: Lily makes a appearance!  
  
****************************************  
  
4th chapter  
  
As Harry was face to face with a familiar portrait of the fat lady Harry just realized he didn't know the password to get into the Gryffindor tower. So Harry went around the whole of Hogwarts neally asking everyone in sight if they knew the Gryffindor's password,  
  
But along the way he picked up 5 fake passwords obviously given by Slytherin's since Harry didn't know who was in his house so he just asked random people.  
  
Finally getting the password from a blonde girl who obviously fancied him because she was growing red. Harry walked back to the Gryffindor tower once again puffed out Harry huffed the password trying to catch his breath Flying Lily's Harry said getting his breath back.  
  
Right when he said Lily's Harry remembered his Mother for the first time since he had got to this dimention. Oh no what if my Mum and my Dad are already girlfriend and boyfriend then my Mum would want to... Harry's train of thought was cut short when he stomped in the Gryffindor commen room there was his Mother spread out on the couch obviously waiting for him. "Hi love Sirius said that you went to the libaray and you seemed a bit tense."  
  
Harry pricked up his ears as the name Sirus came in to his mind then remembering the boy who was on his back about his head hurting that must have been Sirius he doesn't really look like he does when his older Harry thought, But was once again cut off by Lily who threw Harry on the couch behind them.  
  
Before Harry could object Lily pulled Harry into a deep passionate kiss. Harry thought he was going to be sick after he broke the kiss, Kissing his Mum like that would make anyone sick on the spot but Harry held it in. "What's the matter" asked Lily looking at Harry sympetheticly.  
  
"Ohhh...ummm" Harry stuttered for a bit before saying "im just really really tired can we finish this like tomorrow or something?" Harry asked but his head was saying don't hold your breath. "Well ok same time tomorrow" asked Lily with a disappointed look.  
  
"Sure" said Harry trying to sound enthusiastic. "Well I better be going to bed night M.. Im mean Lily." Harry jumped up and neally ran to the boy's stair case so Lily wouldn't say anything else. When Harry finally was safe in the boy's dormitory happy to see no one else was up there Harry flopped down on the bed that had the book Wizarding Worlds 60987 Best Jokes of course he threw it a side so he could lie down on the pillow.  
  
Harry turned over feeling more miserable then ever, Even more miserable then the time Dudley ruined his sand castle he had been making all lunch at the muggle school he use to go to before Hogwarts. But then something pricked Harry in the side making Harry yelp in surprise but soon went back to being miserable when he found out it was just the potions book he had been wasting his time searching for. Harry threw it aside where the joke book was.  
  
Harry tried to get to sleep but couldn't so he ended up watching the clock watching it turn number to number every minute. By now it was 11.20Pm, Another half an hour and 10 minutes to go before 12.00 Harry whispered to himself over and over again while sitting unusual with his legs spread apart on the side of the bed.  
  
Just at that moment there was a bang as the Boy's dormitory door swung open on its hinges making it creak. Harry was so surprised he jumped off the bed and landed with a thud on the floor. Staring and wondering who could it be?  
  
*********************************************** 


	5. Getting to know Old Friends and Enemys

"On with the story!!"  
  
Scene: Harry sees all his Fathers friends!  
  
**************************************************  
  
5th chapter  
  
Harry quickly kicked the potions book under the bed he was just sitting on. Just as Harry had done that 4 boys came into view. One had bright red hair and freckles that Harry knew were familiar, Another one had light brown hair and dark hazel eyes,  
  
Then there was the boy that Harry had met before, And the last boy was chubby and had blonde hair. Then the boy Harry had met before spoke "hey James where have you been we have been looking for you for agers." "Well you see I was in the libaray" said Harry flatly.  
  
"But we checked there" said the boy with dark hazel eyes. "Then I left" said Harry just as flatly then he had before. "Ok then boy am I tired" said the chubby boy,  
  
"Yeah and I bet your hungry too" said the red headed boy, "What is that suppose to mean Arther?" asked the chubby boy. Thats it Harry said in his mind the red headed boy here must be Ron's Father,  
  
So this is what he looks like when he was young hasn't changed much continued Harry. Then Harry guessed the other three, The chubby boy must be Peter Pettigrew because I would know his chubby face anywhere,  
  
The boy Harry had met before must be Sirius Black known as Harry's godfather and his Fathers best friend, Harry knew this because Sirius had told Lily that he was in the library and he was the only one that knew this information, The final boy with the hazel eyes must be Remus Lupin,  
  
Because when he was a Professor in Harry's dimention he told him that he shared a dormitory with Harry's Father and it kind of looked like Lupin anyway. "Ahhh" screamed Arther "My joke book its covered with dust!!" "Its about time someone put that book where it belongs" said Sirius through laughs as he climbed up on his bed with the Lift Your Sights magazines were.  
  
Remus too climbed on his bed with his Caramel Choco Bars. By now everyone was sitting on there bed, Peter had brought the curtains around from his bed to view about 90 Fizzy But Yummy Gum lolly's in bright aqua bold letters,  
  
Arther was sitting on his bed reading Wizarding Worlds 60987 Best Jokes after he dusted the cover and pages off, Sirus was reading his magazines, And Remus had beguin on his Carmel Choco Bars. Everyone was doing something except Harry,  
  
Harry stood in the center of the room looking at everyone until his eyes rested on a empty bed with lolly's on one side and a Quidditch uniform on the other. That must be Dad's bed Harry thought. "What in Merlins name are you doing over there James your looking like you have never seen the Boy's dormitory before" said Sirius still looking in his magazine,  
  
"He probably doesn't remember it because his spent so much time sneaking into the girls dormitory with Lily to pash" said Remus with a mouth full of Bars. Harry could feel his cheeks blushing as he looked at the ground. "Me and Lily don't pash" said Harry in a small weak voice.  
  
"What would you call it eating each other?" said Sirius doubling over and laughing as he gripped the magazine with one hand. "Shhhh some people are trying to sleep" squeled Peter from under his covers. "Do you mean sleep or eat?" asked Remus joining Sirius with unstopable laughter. By 11.55 Pm everyone was sound asleep everyone but Harry.  
  
After Harry stood in the center of the room for what seemed like a eternity he finally decided to try and sleep in his Fathers bed,  
  
Harry was afraid if he slept in his Fathers bed it might interrupt his Fathers soul but remembering his Father isn't really dead in this dimention so that is why Harry is sitting on his Fathers bed watching the clock once again whispering under his breath 5minutes until 12.00.  
  
Harry could feel his eyes water as there was only one more minute until 12.00. As it hit 12.00 tears were gliding down Harry's cheeks like a never ending river. Harry closed his eyes as more tears errupted from his eyes from under his eye leads.  
  
As 12.01 came around Harry said in a wrispy voice from the crying goodbye Hermione and Ron and everyone else until next year.  
  
******************************************** 


	6. The Trip to the Kitchen

Scene: Explains alot, House elfs come in!  
  
***********************************************  
  
6th chapter  
  
Harry awoke to birds singing in the trees and the wind knocking the trees onto the window. For a minute Harry felt like he was home with his friends and his teacher of Hogwarts but everything came back into his mind with one look around the boy's commen room.  
  
Around him there were 4 empty beds which normally held Ron,Seamus,Neville, And Dean but instead held nothing not even a lolly. Harry felt alone and scared everyone around him were stranges or old friends that didn't really know who he was.  
  
Harry thought about going to Albus Dumbledore he was always understanding when he was Harry's headmaster in Harry's dimention but Harry couldn't because if he changed the past then the future would be changed too.  
  
After sitting in bed and looking at the ceiling for 3 minutes Harry stumbled out of bed and went to the calender that was hanging near Remus's bed, On the calender it read September the 17th so that mean't his Father had been at Hogwarts for 17 days,  
  
But just when Harry had thought this the calender changed it numbers to September the 18th. Harry signed close enough. Harry then realised he didn't know what his Father looked like at this age. Harry stumbled into the bathroom and looked in the mirror looking back at him was a boy about 5'2 foot,  
  
The boy had jet black hair similar to his own,Glasses that were as well identical to his own,And instead of green eyes they were blue cats eyes.  
  
Harry flipped his fringe back to reveal a scarless forehead. Harry thought about what year he was in at Hogwarts but found out when he went back to the boy's dormitory there on a piece of paper identical to the one with the date it read Saturday,Boy's Dormitory grade two.  
  
So his Father must be either 11 or 12 interseting said Harry to himself. Since it was a Saturday Harry broused around his Fathers closet looking for clothes he wouldn't feel funny wearing. After 15 minutes of searching Harry pulled out a black t-shirt, Under a red jumper with a skull on it,  
  
Harry then found some black jeans,White sports socks,And black shoes to go with the jeans. Harry brushed his untidy hair forgetting a shower thinking it would be weird to see his Father bare naked it was bad enough going to the toilet let alone a shower.  
  
Harry grabbed his wand just incase skipped the whole breakfast in the great hall and started his way to the kitchen. When Harry made it there he tickled the painting of a pear and jumped in. When Harry entered the kitchen 40 house elves were working tiredly to cook dinner even though they had just finished cooking breakfast. Harry looked for a house elf that didn't look too busy.  
  
Just at that time Harry started to miss his house elf friend Dobby sure Dobby nearly killed him in grade 2 and sure he was a alittle protective but under all that Dobby was loyal and a great house elf to have as a friend. "Hello there James Potter sir may Hilly help you?" asked a sqeaky voice below Harry.  
  
Harry looked down and at the bottem of his feet there stood a house elf, The house elf's eyes were bigger and brighter then Dobby's, It wore a pink dirty cloth with roses printed in a pattern.  
  
Harry murmured under his breath for a sec before saying "I think i'll just have some pancakes please." "James Potter sir must have more for breakfast Hilly will throw in some juice ok James Potter sir?" asked Hilly the house elf already making it. "Ok..." Harry stopped straining his brain to try and remember the house elves name.  
  
The bright eyes of the house elf looked at Harry with disappointment, "Poor James Potter sir doesn't eat enough James Potter sir can't even remember Hilly's name" said Hilly jogging to get the juice ready. "I do too eat enough I just forgot thats all" said Harry feeling a bit stuiped.  
  
"None sense James Potter sir I will make some toast with James Potter's pancakes and juice and maybe Hilly will also throw in an egg for James Potter sir." When Harry had finally stepped out of the kitchen Harry was as full as anything Harry had never eaten so much for breakfast in all his life,  
  
Harry had 3 pancakes,2 pieces of toast,1 glass of juice,2 glasses of milk,And 2 eggs on toast. For just a brief moment in the kitchen Harry felt like it was home but that feeling quickly past as he stepped out of the kitchen and made his way along the lonsom corridors and halls.  
  
Harry walked silently to the libaray where he sat down and sceamed threw book after book of potions once again trying to find the one book which would hold the ingredients to the Fevered Of Desire potion.  
  
******************************** 


	7. Home Sick Once Again

Scene: Severus Snape comes into this chapter and so does Lucius Malfoy!  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
7th chapter  
  
Just as Harry was about to sceam through book number 23 a snearing voice echoed through his ears and rested in his brain. "So so so if it isn't Gryffindor's Seeker of a show off Potter" said the snearing smug voice that sounded suspiciously like Severus Snape,  
  
Severus Snape was Harry's potions Proffessor and the head of Slytherin, Snape loathed Harry and did what ever it took to humiliate him infront of everyone, He favoured Slytherin and gave points to Slytherin for no particular reason and took points off of Gryffindor for no reason.  
  
Harry's ears wern't lieing to him just when Harry looked up the same dark cold eyes stared back, Snape hadn't changed much he still had a long sharp nose, And greasy black hair but instead it was shortened so it wasn't long. Next to Snape was a boy with blonde hair that sparkled,  
  
The boy had dark cold evil eyes identical to Snape's. "What are you staring at Potter" said the blonde boy speaking up. "Nothing answered Harry." "Just leave him Lucius his not worth it" mocked Severus. So this was Malfoy's Father when he was young I always thought he would look more evil but he kinda looks like Malfoy thought Harry. Draco Malfoy was Harry's Slytherin arch enemy,  
  
They had been enemys ever since Harry went to Hogwarts after Harry refused to be his companion and stuck with Ron as his friend. "Well where is your little trio they dump you already Potter and its only been a year" laughed Lucius joined by Severus.  
  
"No they havn't dump me I would rather read alone so they don't distact me" said Harry picking up a book. "Wait where's Lily? I would think you would rather be left alone with her doing the rub rub" said Severus laughing so much that he started to get watery eyes. Harry blushed with embarrasment.  
  
Harry had had enough with them insulting him while he couldn't do anything because Harry didn't know anything about them to tease with. Harry jumped out of his seat forgetting about the book he was suppose to be looking for and stomped out the libray feeled with depression and anger.  
  
Harry ran all the way to Gryffindor tower never looking back behind him the only time Harry stopped was when he was infront of the fat ladys portrait, "Password?" asked the fat lady, "Flocking Buzzles" Harry murmured. The portrait opened with out another word.  
  
Harry stumbled inside and stomped up the boys dormitory stairs. Harry was again relieved when no one was up there to ask any questions. Harry slumped on his bed and stared at the ceiling, Staring at the ceiling was beginning to become a hobby when ever Harry needed inspriration or was troubled.  
  
When Harry stared at the ceiling faces beguin to appear Harry saw Ron and him laughing at a muggle show on TV, Hermione and him working on a project together, Harry saw Collin Creevey taking pictures of Harry, Hermione, And Ron together.  
  
Harry saw all kind of things like Sirius and him playing chess and play wresling, He then saw Remus pillow fighting with Harry, And Sirius. The last thing Harry saw before errupting in sobs was the whole Grffindor team putting there hands together and throwing them up cheering for them selfs to win.  
  
Harry missed his friends as much as he missed his parents Harry was even starting to miss the awful Dursley's Harry lived with for 11 years and when you start to miss them you know there is defentely something wrong.  
  
Harry missed going on the platform nine and three quarters to get to Hogwarts and just to think he might never get to do that again in his dimention. Harry was crying so hard he couldn't really breath and struggled to try to keep control of himself but knew when ever he started crying he wouldn't stop for awhile so Harry cried himself to sleep thinking about everything and everyone he wouldn't see again.  
  
The last ever thought he had was of him,Sirius,Remus,Hermione,Ron, And Dumbledore getting a picture together with an magical camera. Then everything went black as Harry fell into a dreamy sleep of those he loved.  
  
************************************** 


	8. The Question Of Animagus

Scene: The big question is being asked!!!!!  
  
*************************************************  
  
8th chapter  
  
Harry awoke getting shaken up by someone. Harry grumbled as he sat up a cloud of sleep still sat over his eye lids as he blinked twice as the boy came into view. "Sirius what!" Harry groaned wipping sleep from the side of his eyes.  
  
"I just thought I better wake you up to say good morning" said Sirius innocently. Harry groaned once more and his head came down hard on a no pillow bed. "HEY!" yelped Harry looking at the place his head hit. Sirius laughed and thumped Harry on the head with the pillow. "Come on are you going to give me the pillow fight iv'e been hasseling for or what?!" asked Sirius still with Harry's pillow in his hand.  
  
"Sure I was never one to back down from a pillow fight!" said Harry jumping up and grabbing Sirius's pillow off of his messy bed. The pillow fight lasted for quite sometime before there arms grew so tired they slumped on the floor and laughed hysterically.  
  
"James iv'e been wanting to talk to you lately" said Sirius when they both had calmed down a bit. Oh no Harry thought he must have heard me last night but to Harry's relieve and horror that wasn't what it was about.  
  
"Well you see James its going to be a full moon tonight and you know what happens when there is a full moon don't you?" asked Sirius looking over at Remus's bed. Harry thought for a sec before coming to the conclusion about Lupin and being a wolf.  
  
Harry remembered like it was yesterday that Remus Lupin came to teach Defense Against The Dark Arts Class in short form DADA. It was very clear in Harry's mind about the night Harry found out Lupin was a wolf and lost control everytime it was a full moon because of some accident that happened when he was little,  
  
And that same night when Harry found out his Proffessor was a wolf he also found out that Sirius Black the most wanted criminal in Azakaban was actually innocent and that was quite a shock to Harry not to mention a relieve. Harry then noticed Sirius staring at him.  
  
Harry sqeaked a "yes" finally through Sirius's earlier question. "Good James I was just wondering iv'e already talked to Peter about this and he was fine after I promised I would get him a whole bag of Fizzy But Yummy Gum next time we went to Hogsmeade."  
  
"Ok anyway James I was just wondering you know how we always joke about being a Animagus like Remus?" asked Sirius nervously. Harry just nodded because he knew what was coming up. "Well me and Remus have been thinking about this alot and you don't have to do it if you don't want to but we were thinking why don't me,you, And Peter become Animagus and then we can keep Remus company and stop him if he is going to hurt anyone or go into Hogwarts grounds" said Sirius looking at the ground.  
  
Harry didn't really want too but since his Father did say yes and if Harry said no then it would change the future. Harry answered "yes" nervously. It was like a bomb went of Sirius cheered and before Harry knew what was happening he was pulled into a friendly hug by Sirius who looked like he had just developed the secret behind destroying You-Know-Who.  
  
Harry couldn't help but smile at Sirius being so happy and care free Harry felt even sorry for Sirius that he didn't know what would happen in the future to him, Harry felt even more sorry for his Father he too wouldn't know what would happen.  
  
Harry stopped smiling quickly as Harry grew serious. "But Sirius what about Dumbledore?" asked Harry, "Well I talked to him 2 days ago about this he didn't agree at first but when I begged and said we would make sure Lupin stayed in the grounds he couldn't say no" giggled Sirius.  
  
"Ok then" said Harry. "So are we going to take the potion tonight?" asked Harry. "How did you know that you have to take a potion?" asked Sirius suspiciously, "Iv'e been studying in the libaray a bit" said Harry wipping a bit of sweat of his forehead.  
  
"Oh" said Sirius not sounding like he believed Harry's story. "So do we take it tonight?" asked Harry switching the subject, "Yeah Dumbledore got Proffessor Torrens to make the potion" replied Sirius. Harry guessed this was the potions Prof. in this dimention.  
  
"Do we have a plan?" asked Harry fetching for anything else he could ask. "Yeah Lupin is going to tell us in 3 hours" said Sirius looking at his watch "it is now 12:33" continued Sirius. Harry asked one more question before he, And Sirius went to lunch.  
  
"When do we pick up the potion?" asked Harry getting up and going towards the door. "At 5:00" said Sirius "That will give us enough time to put the plan Remus has set out into action" continued Sirius following Harry out the door.  
  
"So everything is taken care?" whispered Harry so no one could hear them as they walked through the halls covered with students.  
  
"Yep" answered Sirius back. Sirius assured Harry everything was going to be fine but deep inside Harry could tell something bad was going to happen tonight something very bad.  
  
*********************************************************** 


	9. The Plan

Scene: The plan is put in action!  
  
***************************************  
  
9th chapter  
  
After nearly a full day of worrying about the task that lay ahead tonight 3:30 finally came when Remus would tell them his great plan for tonight. In no time at all everyone involved in this was up in the boys dormitory talking about the plan.  
  
Tap tap tap Remus tapped his wand on the drawer as he came in with a poster and a piece of parchment, And a quirrel. "Please Remus were not in a court room" said Sirius crossing his hands across his stomach.  
  
"Well if you have any other ideas to get you to shutup I would like to hear them" said Remus putting everything on the floor and taking a seat in the middle of everyone. Sirius instantly went quiet, "I didn't think so" said Remus with a smirk.  
  
"Ok to the plan" said Remus clapping his hands together. "Ok everyone tonight is going to be a very dangerous night," Peter winced at the word dangerous, "We only have one clean shot of this" continued Remus "And if we don't do this right someone could get horribly hurt got it everyone?" Remus made eye contact with everyone, Everyone nodded quickly.  
  
"This is the plan" said Remus grabbing his quirrel and dropping his wand, Then grabbing the poster piece of parchment. "I am going to write down the instructions in words all of you can understand even Peter" said Remus beginning to write.  
  
"Wow" said Sirius "That has to be some real easy words" chuckled Sirius, Peter grunted to say "What do you mean real easy words?" Harry watched the two boys bicker, And Remus write on the huge poster of parchment. Remus looked up from his writing.  
  
"Something wrong James?" asked Remus, Harry shook his head thinking it would be funny to say that he thinks something bad will happen tonight. "Are you sure your a bit quiet tonight?" asked Remus trying once more to try and get an answer.  
  
"Yeah really im fine im just nervous" said Harry trying to keep his cool even though nothing at all was fine. Remus then when back to writing. When Remus was finally done and Peter and Sirius had stopped throwing insults at each other they each passed the piece of parchment around to see the plan one at a time.  
  
When it finally reached Harry Harry read it in barely a whisper under his breath so no one could hear:  
  
1. 5:00 get potion  
  
2. 5:30 run to the shrieking shack  
  
3. Go to floor 4 the biggest room on the right  
  
4. Mix potion into 3 seperate goblets  
  
5. Drink potion one at a time  
  
6. Think of the animal you want to turn into  
  
7. Put meat in the middle of the room  
  
8. Turn into animal as you hear footprints  
  
9. Stay calm  
  
10. try and act like you don't want to fight  
  
11. Try and make yourself not a threat  
  
12. Keep an eye on me when im a wolf  
  
13. Follow me and walk around  
  
14. Make sure I don't go in Hogwarts grounds  
  
15. When I turn back you turn back  
  
16. Dress yourselfs  
  
17. Dress me so I don't freeze to death  
  
18. Take me in the boy's dorm  
  
19. Put me on my bed (don't bother with my pyjamas)  
  
20. You go to bed  
  
21. Do it all over again when theres another full moon  
  
(Make sure Peter doesn't chicken out)  
  
Harry laughed at the last comment about Peter. Harry then passed it to Peter and after he finished reading it he gave Remus one of his famous death glares making everyone snort with laughter. When everyone died down Remus held up the other piece of parchment.  
  
It was a plain piece of parchment but just as Remus grabbed his wand and raised it to the parchment Remus muttered something "I solemnly swear I am up to no good" Remus tapped the parchment and a map slowly developed into view.  
  
Everyone looked at it and everyone knew what it was because they were all the creaters of this fine piece of work. On this tiny piece of parchment there was a map of Hogwarts including Hogsmeade. Everyone had little labels saying there name at the top and where they were and were going the labels of the names moved with each step they took. At the top of the map it read:  
  
Messrs Moony,Wormtail,Padfoot, And Prongs Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischeif-Makers are proud to present THE MARAUDER'S MAP  
  
in big red bold letters. Harry was glad to see something familiar of his dimention even if it wasn't something that spoke back. We are going to use this tonight to know where everyone is ok so we don't run into anyone unexcpeted said Remus putting the map in the middle so everyone could have a clear look.  
  
"I am going to leave this with you James since I know I can trust you" said Remus grabbing the map and putting it in Harry's hands. "Oh I don't think I..." started Harry but was cut off by Remus who started to talk above him.  
  
"James you will do fine I assure you." Harry looked at Peter, And Sirius they both had envy in there eyes. "But what happens when I change into my animal?" asked Harry looking down at the map in his hands, "Just before you take the potion throw down the map on a table, Or floor" answered Remus looking at the time on his gold watch.  
  
"Look its 5:00 I have to go to my cave" said Remus already out the door. "Lets put this plan into action" said Sirius grabbing the plan on a piece of paper and running out the dorm Peter, And Harry close behind.  
  
************************************************** 


	10. Becoming Animagus's

Scene: Something bad happens!  
  
**************************************  
  
10th chapter  
  
"Slow down!" groaned Peter. Sirius stopped so quickly Harry ran into Peter which mean't Peter bumped into Sirius which mean't Sirius fell forwards with everyone on top of him. "Ouch" moaned Sirius rubbing his back. Everyone got up and looked at Dumbledore's office statue.  
  
Just at that moment Harry had a brilliant idea. "Sirius try and guess the candy to get into Dumbledore's office and get the potion, Peter go get three goblets and some meat from the kitchen, I'll go look for the room Remus pointed out in the shrieking shack,  
  
When you have everything meet me on the 4th floor in the shrieking shack" said Harry as quick as he could. So everyone went there seperate ways. Harry grabbed out the Marauder's Map to look for the passage way to the 4th floor since Harry had only been on the 1st and 2nd.  
  
Harry tickled the Whomping Willow and found himself on the first floor of the shrieking shack, Harry quickly found the 2nd floor and then the 3rd, After 3 minutes of pondering over the map Harry reached the 4th floor. Completly exhausted Harry collapsed on the dusty cardboard floor and waited for his other 2 companions to arrive.  
  
Waiting 5 minutes Sirius and Peter finally got there. Immediately everyone started to mix there potion in three seperate goblets. After it was all done Sirius was the first to drink the potion. Harry sat silent waiting to see if it worked.  
  
After a second Sirius's face and body started to change, Sirius's human body was replaced by a big black dog. Next it was Peter's turn Peter clasped the goblet in his shaking hand and slowly drank it. Peter grew smaller and hairier as he turned into a grey hairy rat.  
  
Next it was Harry's turn. Harry looked at the black dog watching him intensly. The dog gave a whimper of incouragemeant for Harry. Harry then grabbed the goblet with one hand closed his eyes and began to drink it was hard trying to keep a picture of a Stag in his mind.  
  
After a minute Harry's body started to stretch and grow just like Sirius'es, Soon enough Harry's human form was replaced with a animal with antlers and big strong sterny legs, Harry's animal was a cross between a deer and a reindeer. At the same time everyone turned back to normal.  
  
"Wow that was cool" said Sirius grabbing the piece of meat and throwing it in the middle of the room. "Yeah" said Harry feeling a bit weird. Just when Harry thought it was ok he heard footprints like scraping paws coming near. "Ok everyone change" said Sirius. When everyone had changed the paws were right outside the door coming nearer.  
  
Peter was so scared he ran into a hole a scurried away leaving Sirius, And Harry alone. Sirius gave a growl of anger as Peter continued to run out of the shrieking shack. There was a bang as the door cracked opened and fell on its hinges, And in entered the wolf form of Remus.  
  
Harry was by now thinking this wasn't such a good idea but what could he do. Sirius slowly approached Remus trying to look friendly but he too was scared. Harry stood back in a corner trembling with fear. The wolf ignored the two scared animals and walked over to the piece of meat and ate it in two gulps.  
  
Sirius was about a foot away from Remus when the wolf snared and attacked grabbing Sirius by the neck and tossing him back against the wall, Blood spilt everywhere from Sirius'es neck. Harry couldn't just watch his godfather get hurt even if he did have to hurt Remus he was not going to just watch Remus kill Sirius.  
  
Harry jumped infront of Sirius growling and putting the his horns down to protect himself, And Sirius. Remus did another leap and got horned in the stomach, Howling and growling still Remus took another leap, But Harry threw his horns back and missed, Instead the wolf clamped his sharp teeth around Harry's hoof and bit down.  
  
A shrill of pain came up Harry's leg as he fell on the ground, Blood pissed out from his hoof and made a little river on the floor. Harry changed back to human form. Harry knew he was going to die he heard somewhere that a wolf's teeth were poisnous and one bite could course death. Sirius to had become human again, The sun peeked out from the clouds.  
  
Remus ran out of the room since it was time for him to reform. Harry managed to curl over to face Sirius but it seemed he was already dead. Sirius's eyes were closed and Harry couldn't see his stomach breathing.  
  
With the last of Harry's strength Harry held Sirius's hand. But to Harry's astonishment Sirius's eyes flickered open. Harry felt the same numness wash over him but it was a stronger numness then before,  
  
The numness was so strong it overwhelmed him and Harry's eyes dropped but intime to feel Sirius hug him and start to cry, And at the last second Harry felt a twinge of hope before falling into a never ending pit of darkness.  
  
***************************************** 


	11. Learning Lessons

Scene: Harry finds out how he got back!  
  
*********************************************  
  
11th chapter  
  
Harry awoke with something wet on his forehead. It was a wet white cloth. Harry sat up feeling extremly dizzy and tired. Harry looked around at what seemed to be the hospital wing. Harry looked up into a friendly face.  
  
"Hello how are you feeling" asked a man with a long beard and bright robes. "Im feeling fine thank you" said Harry. "Good" said the man "Ms Granger and Mr Weasley were worried about you when they found you unconsious in the commen room" continued the man.  
  
"You mean Dumbledore im im back in my dimention?" asked Harry feeling more relieved then ever. "Yep that Fevered of Desire potion really made some trouble didn't it?" asked Dumbledore. "But but.. How did you know the book said in the libaray that no would know" said Harry shocked. "Well this is how I knew someone had taken the potion" said Dumbledore holding up a small mirror.  
  
"Pretty" said Harry looking into it."Yes yes it is very pretty I have been watching you from here" said Dumbledore with a plastered smile on his face. "So did you bring me back here?" asked Harry still looking into the mirror. "Oh no you did that all yourself" said Dumbledore still smiling.  
  
"Really? how?" asked Harry looking away from the mirror and at Dumbledore. "You see the only way to get back to your own dimention from another one is to learn a lesson while your there, What lesson do you think you learned?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Hmm.. umm never trust a rat answered" Harry with a smirk. Dumbledore laughed "Thats a very good lesson but the lessons that brought you back were courage,hope, And loyalty you see you tried to save young Sirius even though you could have been hurt,  
  
You never gave up on Sirius when you knew he was dead, And you kept the past going in the same routine as it had long ago because if you told anyone about you not being James it would have changed the future a great deal,  
  
Plus you did all that even though you missed your friends here" said Dumbledore picking up the mirror and putting it safely in his pocket. "So nothing was changed?" asked Harry, "No not a thing, And look on the bright side you also learned a lesson here too" said Dumbledore.  
  
"What?" asked Harry resting his head on the white fluffy pillow. "You should always look at a drink before you drink it" said Dumbledore bursting out laughing. "How did you know I didn't look at what I was drinking?" asked Harry,  
  
"Thats for me to know and you not to find out" said Dumbledore mysteriously. Harry didn't dwell on it long as he silently closed his eyes. "Good night Harry" said Dumbledore getting off the bed and walking out of the hospital wing.  
  
Harry was glad to be back in his own dimention even though it was kind of fun in the other one. Harry finally came to the conclustion of the biggest lesson he had learned through out the whole thing that he wouldn't switch his body for anyones.  
  
The End  
  
*********************************************************** 


End file.
